


Shine on, you sinking sun

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Jedi Finn, Rey Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: The Force was strong with Finn.





	Shine on, you sinking sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ktavnukkah, with the prompt _wonder._

The Force was strong with Finn.

Such he learned all the way back on Crait, amidst the chaos of war and the rush of blaster fire. Standing between the wreckage of their ships, he had sensed the blasters aimed at them before he had seen it—and, somehow, once he turned around, the shots had been suspended in the air in front of them, frozen by none other than his own hand.

Sitting down later in the _Falcon_ next to Rey (still cradling her severed hand), he had looked out into the darkness of space, feeling it almost sing out to him. There was a whole world now, wide open and ready for him to dive deep—this could be his fate.

It had been an almost unanimous agreement; old Skywalker had taken one look at him and nodded, knowing in his eyes. And so, for two long years, they had snuck around the Galaxy, evading the eyes of the Order as best as they could while he had begun to hone this new craft. Finn had sparred with Rey in the cargo hold, had learned to meditate along grassy riverbanks, had lifted his first stones in the heart of a deep quarry.

And now, their wanderings were drawing to a close.

Before their first meeting with the Resistance, Luke landed them on a frosty planet deep in wild space—one that, despite its cold and paleness, sung sweetly to them. The cliff walls were lined with delicate crystals of white, which shone brightly in the bright sun.

“If you are to face the knights again,” said Luke, “you will need the proper weapons to fight them.” He gently brushed his hand along the cave wall. “Choose wisely.”

Finn looked around the cave. “How will we know which to choose?”

All Luke did was smile serenely. “It will call to you.”

Rey rolled her eyes and called her father “overly cryptic” again, but they obeyed, walking along the cave and reaching out to the crystals; Finn realized they were the ones singing. Through his eyes, the rows of crystals looked virtually identical, but he could still sense their subtle differences, varying auras blooming around them.

Rey found hers early; she delicately touched a twin pair fused together on the wall, eyes closed, and that was the end of that matter. For Finn, there was more time; he wandered through the rows of crystal, the song still faint but growing ever so stronger. Blooms of blue and green shone around him, but it was not quite right.

And then, right in the back, he heard it; the melody had become stronger, yet not overwhelming—it was warm and enveloping, like a burst of sunshine.

There, at the very center of the back wall, lay his crystal. It was only perhaps half the size of his thumb, yet it was singing, loud and clear, enveloped in a bright light. He reached out, and it snapped cleanly into the palm of his hand, still singing the same melody.

A feeling of awe had washed over him, then, at the first touch of the crystal. He could already envision the proud saber growing around it, sleek and powerful.

Deep in the cargo hold once more, Luke left them to construct their weapons with little more than a few designs and his well wishes. Finn had no idea where to begin—and yet, at the same time, he felt exactly what to do.

Eyes closed, he held his hand up, feeling the small crystal hover in front of him. Bits of metal and casing flew around it, arranging themselves in an organized pattern around it. Finn kept concentrating, feeling the bits connect, the parts becoming the whole.

And when he opened his eyes, there was his lightsaber, falling into the palm of his hand.

Finn grasped the hilt, already more familiar than Skywalker’s old saber; with its ignition revealed the saber itself, bright and purple. And just like that battle years prior, Finn could feel the force flow through him, strong as his beating heart and warm as the sun.

This, truly, was what he was born for.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hanukkah, and chag sameach! See y'all tomorrow.


End file.
